Unexpected Turns
by SveaR
Summary: With paperworks in her hands, Jess appeared on Becker's door step, hoping for a glimps into his life outside the ARC. But the young field-coordinator wasn't prepeared for the moment his front door swung open.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just found a Jecker-story in my files, which I never posted. So well here it is now. I hope you enjoy it!

With elated steps Jess walked up the stairs, her light blue high heels clattering through the hallway in a happy melody. With each step the anticipation she had felt already in the car grew. The young woman clamped a bunch of files loosely in her hands. Those files where the reason she was here, only a few meters away from Becker's flat.

Jess had noticed the missing signature on Becker's report about the latest creature incursion when she'd collected the writings from all team members. Since she knew that the reports needed to be on Lester's desk the following morning, and due to the fact that Becker had another two days off and that Lester would be really annoyed if the report was incomplete, Jess had decided to stop at Becker's on her way back home. Silently she was hoping that maybe Becker would invite her in, if only for a moment, so that she could get a glimpse of his life.

A wave of nervousness washed over her when she stopped in front of Becker's door. Jess' heartbeat increased and her grip on the files tightened. She took a deep breath and quickly rang the bell.

Sounds from the other side of the door told Jess that there were only seconds before the door would swing open, but the young Field Coordinator wasn't prepared for the thing to come.

A woman, only two, maybe three, years older than herself, answered the door, but turned her head away from Jess after she had rewarded her with an apologetic smile, "Don't worry Hil, I answered already."

Jess took the moment to collect herself. Becker had never mentioned a girlfriend or wife, but now that she thought about it, he hadn't denied it either. Jess suddenly felt stupid and piqued by her own hopes.

When the woman faced Jess again, the brunette spoke quickly, her eyes wandering around, not able to hold her counterpart's gaze.

"I'm Jessica Parker, I work with Captain Becker. Our boss needs reports in by tomorrow and Captain Becker forgot to sign them. Could I please see him for a second?" Her voice was steady, her tone polite but distanced.

If Jess would have focused on the person in front of her, she would have seen the glint in her eyes the moment Jess introduced herself. She would have noticed the movement when the woman folded her arms in front of her chest, the way she leaned against the door frame, the smirk crossing her features paired with a raised eyebrow in an instant.

"You're Jess?" The woman asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. It was obvious how uncomfortable Jess was and the woman could imagine the reason too well, "I'm Benny, Becker's little sister. Hil told me a lot about you. Why don't you come in?" Benny chuckled under her breath, when she saw Jess the moment she introduced herself as Becker's sister.

Surprised by the invitation, but even more by the revelation, Jess acutally looked at Benny for the first time. She had black hair, which was held back in a loose bun. Benny wore dark denim jeans and a green top and suddenly Jess saw the resemblances. The numb feeling she had felt since the door was opened subsided, and relief washed over her.

"Sure, if that's not hassle?" The smirk on Benny's face broke into a warm smile. "No, not at all."

Wondering what Becker had told his sister about herself, Jess followed Benny into the living room.

The walls were painted white, but all furniture was black. There were no pictures or other decorations hanging on the walls or standing in the cupboards. Only a few books stood on the shelves. Jess stood by the big window front that occupied nearly one wall. The view onto Hyde Park was breathtaking.

"Great view, don't you think?" Benny, who had excused herself to make them both a cup of tea, returned to the living room with the hot beverage.

Jess walked to the sofa and nodded, "Yes, it's great."

"Trust me, it's even better when it's dark." Benny placed one cup in front of Jess' on the coffee table and made herself comfortable on the second half of the sofa, one leg tucked under her.

"So, you are Jess." Benny stated and mustered Jess again, who nodded and reached out for the cuppa.

"And you are Benny." Jess matched the other woman's tone and smiled.

Benny laughed. "I like you."

Cheerful chatter caught Becker's ear as he exited the shower. Thinking Benny had turned on the TV; he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips, his hair damp and water droplets on his shoulders.

He saw Benny's smirk first when he crossed his living room, then his eyes fell on Jess, who was sitting on his sofa.

Jess' face turned bright red as she met Becker's eyes and she quickly averted her gaze.

The Captain glared at his younger sister, who only shrugged her shoulders. With a sweet smile she informed her brother.

"Jess came over because you forgot to sign some paperwork. I invited her in, would be rude to leave her standing in the hallway until you were done showering, wouldn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. They all mean a lot to me.

Without an answer, only mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath, Becker disappeared into his bedroom.

When the door fell shut behind the soldier, Becker blew out a breath. He was flustered and hoped his sister hadn't been able to pick up on it. She wouldn't let him live it down. He had mentioned Jess a few times too many when he had told Benny about his teammates, and it didn't take her long to put one and one together. The moment the knowing smirk had appeared on Benny's face, Becker had known that he had said too much.

He liked Jess, more than liked if he was honest. He loved to have her around and loved to listen to her rambling, which he found endearing, but most importantly he trusted her. Still, that didn't mean that he wasn't ready to act upon his feelings yet. Sometimes he even wondered if he'd ever be able to make a move.

And there was Jess sitting in his living room with his sister who loved to play matchmaker, leaving Becker to only hope that Benny would behave for once. The fact that he hadn't been dressed when he'd walked through the living room was the least of his worries.

In the living room, Jess quickly commented on the uncommon name of Becker's sister before the moment could get even more awkward. "Is Benny your nickname?"

Benny tilted her head a little, a smug grin tugging on the corners of her lips again. Whatever thought was running through her mind, to Jess' relief, she kept it to herself. "Yes, it's the abbreviation for Benjamina." Benny saw the funny expression on Jess' face and continued, "You don't think that people who call their son Hilary, would give their daughter a common name like Amy or Caitlin?"

Jess giggled, "No, I guess not."

"See." Suddenly Benny reached for her mobile, "I was just about to order pizza when you showed up. What's your favorite topping?" Startled by the randomness of Becker's sister, it took Jess a moment to answer.

"Ham and pineapples."

Benny nodded and obviously someone had picked up the phone on the other line. "Hi, we'd like to order three pizzas, one with ham and pineapples, one with jalapenos, and one with mushrooms, black olives, red onions and extra cheese." The black-haired woman recited the address and hung up.

Jess stared at her, "Did you just order pizza for me as well?"

"Sure."

Mixed emotions rolled over Jess. On one hand, she'd love to spend the evening with Becker and his sister. On the other, she was worried about Becker's reaction. "I don't know..."

Before she could voice her concerns, Benny interrupted her, "Becker won't mind, if that's what you're worried about. And he doesn't have a say today anyway."

As if on commend, Becker reappeared in the living room fully dressed.

"The pizza's been ordered and Jess will be staying for dinner," Benny announced with a broad smile while Jess reddened. "I invited her."

Becker nodded and sat down on the sofa next to his sister, his eyes fixed on his teammate, who avoided his gaze and concentrated on Benny, a soft blush appearing on her face.

Before an uneasy silence could fill the room, Benny spoke again. "Jess, me and Becker went to the Pavilion Leisure Center. Have you ever been there?"

Jess' eyes wandered from Benny to her brother, who shrugged his shoulders and expression on his face, the young field coordinator couldn't quite place. "No."

"Really? You should go there. It's so good; you could come with us next time."

Becker turned to his sister with a stern look, "Benny there won't be a next time."

His sister raised an eyebrow and held his gaze, "But maybe I want to go there again next year."

Becker rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered, barely audible to the girls.

"Anyway Jess, we went bowling first and hit the water park later. The slides are great. And I beat Hil in air hockey, four times out of five," she added with a smirk and while Benny went on about their activities throughout the day, Jess studied Becker's sister.

Benny was so different compared to Becker. Not on the outside, no, they had the same facial features and their body language was identical at times, but while Becker appeared reserved most of the time, keeping a remote expression on his face, Benny was outgoing and talkative. She kept teasing her brother while talking about her day and used her arms and expressions to emphasize her words.

Jess didn't think Benny was that kind of person who loved to hear herself speak, rather she just seemed to enjoy to giving Jess an account of their day. When the doorbell rang, indicating the arrival of the pizza, Benny was on her feet in seconds leaving Becker and Jess alone in the living room.

Jess bit her lower lip to hide a smile, but failed, her eyes giving it away, "You never seemed like a Leisure-Center-Type-Person to me."

"I'm not, trust me." Becker propped himself against the back of the sofa. "But what can I do?"

Becker saw the curiosity in Jess' eyes, but she knew him and she wouldn't ask, she would wait until he was ready to give away a little more of his private life.

Safe in the knowledge that she respected him, he felt content to tell her more. "I left for Sandhurst three weeks after Benny's fifteenth birthday. I wasn't sure when I would see her again, so I wanted to give her something special, but honestly, I had no idea what. I talked to our parents and Mum suggested letting her make a wish. I liked the idea and gave Benny a wish for her birthday. She wanted to spend the day with me alone. We went horseback riding I think."

Benny choose that moment to return to the living room with the pizza boxes in her hand, her eyes sparkled when she heard the topic of their conversation. She placed the boxes on the coffee table and interrupted her brother, "We've spent my birthday together ever since. I get to choose the activities and Hil has to go along. He's enjoys it, not that he'd say it out loud, but I can tell. He's a big softie really." With a wink towards Jess she added, "Once you get under his skin."

Jess' eyes widened and a deep red covered her cheeks, her whole body language suddenly screamed discomfort.

"Jess what's wrong?" Concern resounded in the soldier's voice.

"I- I should go."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the last chapter of this little story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'm really grateful for all your reviews, I can't describe what they mean to me. And I'm really happy you all seem to love Benny just as much as I do.**

"Benny's birthday, it's today right? I'm interrupting your tradition. Becker I'm so sorry, I really should go. I had no idea." Jess stood up, reaching out for the files that lay beside her. "If you could only sign the report real quickly..."

Becker reached for Jess' hand instead of the report, "Jess, calm down. Benny wouldn't have let you in if she didn't want to have you around, let alone invite you for dinner."

Uncertainty was still displayed on Jess' face, but when Becker gently pulled her down beside him, she didn't fight back. "Are you sure? I really don't want to interrupt anything, or impose my company on you two."

"I'm sure."

Benny watched the scene from the side. For a moment it seemed as though they had both forgotten her presence and she smiled a satisfied smile.

Jess was the first to snap out of the world she and Becker shared. She congratulated Benny with a hug and asked her if it was really okay for her to stay. When her question was answered in the affirmative, the tension deserted Jess and she sat back down beside the birthday girl.

During the dinner, Jess listened to the playful banter between Benny and Becker. She had never seen Becker so relaxed and at ease. A dreamy expression crept over her face; Jess knew that if she hadn't been falling for the captain already, she would've been now.

Benny's brain was running full speed. Dinner was nearly done and usually she and Becker would watch a movie before ending the day. She planned on doing that today as well, but she wanted to pick the "right movie". She loved comedies and her brother only watched action and historic movies, but she assumed that Jess was more the romantic type.

She grabbed the TV-Guide and scanned the listings.

"We'll watch Letters to Juliet," Benny stated suddenly interrupting her brother who was telling Jess about some gun.

Jess beamed at the idea, while Becker groaned. "Not a chick-flick."

His comment earned him a gentle hit on his arm from his younger sibling. "My birthday, my rules, my choice," Benny smirked and stood up to get the TV remote.

When she returned to the sofa, Benny sat down between the armrest and her brother, causing him to slide closer to Jess. She noticed the soft red color that covered Jess' face and took no notice of the glare Becker shot her.

Halfway through the movie, Benny suddenly announced that it was time for her to leave. She said her farewells quickly and hastily left the room. Becker followed her, but not before shooting Jess an apologetic look. At the door, he stopped his sister.

"You weren't very subtle today," The soldier glared at his sibling.

Benny raised her eyebrows, "I don't _do _subtle when it comes to you and women." Then she lowered her voice, "Take some advice from me: You love her."

"I don't!"

Benny shook her head in disbelief, at her brother's objection. "Oh please, Becker don't go there. I'm not interested in your self-deceit; tell it the wall if you like, but you know I'm right. And Jess is head over heels for you. Don't wait too long. She won't wait forever."

Benny left her brother standing in the hallway speechless. The captain took a minute, fighting the annoyance caused by his sister's words, before he returned to Jess.

The young woman had gathered her belongings and was sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I should go too. I'm sure you'll be happy when you have your flat to yourself again."

"Haven't signed the reports yet," Becker pointed out to buy himself a little bit of time. He reached for the paperwork and sat back down beside Jess.

He quickly wrote his name under the reports and handed Jess the papers, but without letting go of them completely. Surprised, Jess looked at him.

She had mentioned at the beginning of 'Letters to Juliet' that she had never seen the film and how she had always wanted to travel to Tuscany. With the words from his sister in mind, Becker took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if it was a smart thing to do, but he asked, "How about you stay and we watch the movie through?"

Jess was staggered by his offer. "What? That's nice really, but you don't like that movie. You don't have to do it."

Becker winked at her, "I could survive, with your company."

Jess felt the warmth rising in her cheeks; she couldn't believe her luck. Shyly she agreed.

Hours later, they had easily fallen into a relaxed chatter after the movie, Jess said her farewells. Becker guided her to the front door and helped her into her coat.

"Thanks for the evening, it was great. We should do it again some time." When she realized what she had just said, Jess blushed. Becker bit back a grin; he knew exactly what was coming now: Jess started to ramble. "I mean, only if you like. We don't have to, of course, though it would be nice. But like I said, only if you want to."

Becker watched the brunette intensely as she spoke. He had enjoyed her company a lot, and he had been amazed at how easy it was to be himself with Jess around. At no point during the evening had he felt that he had to put up his walls. And yes, of course his sister was right about the feelings he had for her. Maybe he _should _take Benny's advice for once.

The soldier silenced Jess with placing a finger on her lips and catching her eyes. "I agree. We should do it again, but maybe without my sister from the beginning."

Jess wasn't able to answer, the feeling of his finger on her skin sent shivers up and down her spine. She didn't trust her voice and decided to only nod.

Becker couldn't help but to think how adorable Jess looked. He moved his hand to her chin without breaking eye contact. Before he could analyze his actions, Becker placed a butterfly-soft kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back, Jess opened her eyes slowly, a dreamy expression on her face. He tapped on her nose to bring Jess back to reality completely. "How about I pick you up at eight tomorrow night? We could go out for dinner or maybe to the movies?"

Jess beamed at him. "Yes, I would really like that."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Becker opened the door for her, "Good night Jessica."

"Night Becker."

When Jess stepped into the night, she couldn't hold back the squeal that had built up inside her.


End file.
